The Secret of Cat Valentine
by Falling Lillies
Summary: Sequel to The Great Blog Mystery. We saw that Cat is not as naive as she leads on to be. But now she has to make a decision to make, stay the naive girl or be who she really is .


Disclaimer: Do I even need to say it anymore? I don't own VicTORIous and I never will the only thing that I own is Rachel, that's it.

Cat's POV

I tapped my foot as I looked at my face in my vanity mirrior hoping that I could get my hair to lay down straight, but to no avail. Growling, a threw my hair brush across the room hitting my fat cat Marco and causing him to hiss at me. Hissing back, I stormed out of my room and into the bathroom hoping to find something that would help me cure my hair problem. Noting that I was losing my temper I took a quick breath and looked at the mirrior again hoping an idea for my hair would come to me. I blame Jade for doing this, we have been friends for years and I swear that her temper is rubbing off on me. Speaking of said Goth, when she told me that Tori was the one writing the blog I wasn't at all surprised, but when she told me to tell our friend that she needed time to think I about lost my temper and the little game that I was playing with the entire school. You see when me and Jade were transferring over to Hollywood Arts I saw it as a chance to change my image and become someone else, so Jade just smiled and played along.

That's when I became Cat Valentine, the ditzy, naïve girl that doesn't seem to understand most things and acts as if she were a child compared to a high school student. My so called 'game' was going great, none of mine and Jade's friends knew but I had a feeling that my game of charades was coming to a screeching halt. Not but a couple of months ago a new student by the name of Rachel Taylor came and was able to see right through my disguise and called me out on it. I begged her to keep it between us, that no one could find out that I was secretly playing with their heads, damn Jade really has been rubbing off on me. It was at that point that Rachel made a deal with me…

"Go out on one date with me and I'll keep your game a secret, even if I don't approve of it," She said with a smile.

I couldn't deny her and so I went on a date with another female, something that I swear I never saw myself doing, but there I was sitting in a Buffalo Wild Wings with her. Oddly enough though I enjoyed it and soon one date became two and then two dates became a second secret game between the two of us on how long we could keep our relationship a secret. That game didn't last long however because I accidently told Jade that I was going on a date with her and that was technically telling someone that I was dating Rachel, so to the victors go the spoils and my wallet never hurt more. I swear Rachel could wipe out the entire mall of everything that she liked if she had enough money, and if I hadn't set the limit of five hundred dollars.

"Cat, Rachel's here to see you," My mom said from the bottom of the stairs making me smile.

"Coming," I yelled back, "you know on second thought send her up she can help me with my hair problem."

Not seconds later, Rachel Taylor came into the bathroom and laughed when she saw that my hair was a frizzy mess that would take year to calm down, that was if she wasn't there. Rachel was a master with hair and makeup even though she didn't wear makeup herself.

_"Why cover what is natural, I don't understand it, but hey if they want to cover their natural beauty then let them."_

Sitting me down she started on my hair and started humming one of Tori's songs, much to my surprise, before she grabbed a nearby bottle of detangle spray and started to spray it. After about another fifteen minutes of working on my hair we were finally able to get it to lay down properly allowing us to finally leave. Saying good bye to my parents, the two us went off towards the movies and talked about our days. Rachel seemed pleased that Tori and Jade were finally dating saying that the four of us could go on a double date sometime to which I just laughed nervously catching her attention.

"What's wrong Cat?"

"Remember that I'm supposed to be the sweet, innocent little girl Rachel," I pointed out frowning, "If I'm with both you and Jade then I would start to act this way instead of the 'Cat' that Tori knows."

"Then maybe that's a hint that you should stop this game of yours," Rachel whispered making Cat sigh.

"I would love to Rachel but I'm already so far into it that if I just suddenly jump out then I could hurt some people, people that I care about."

Rachel nodded and turned back to face the road when I saw that the movies were just down the road making me sigh in relief. My relief however was short lived because as soon as I got out I saw Jade and Tori getting tickets making me groan as I mentally went into the other 'Cat' knowing that it was going to be a long night. Rachel could see this and grabbed a hold of my hand shaking her head before whispering…

"Don't do it Kitty Kat just be yourself and I'm sure that Tori would understand."

'Great just what I need, to explain that I was messing with her head,' I thought as we walked over to the other two.

"Hey guys," Rachel said happily as I smiled and waved.

"Hey Cat, Rachel," Tori said hugging us.

"So how's the whole SingsHerHeartOut and WriterOfHorror thing going?" She asked making me sigh in relief.

"Great, we have girls from all over the nation asking if we could help them with their problem," Jade said looking at me as if she were trying to figure something out, "so what are you guys seeing?"

"Wreak it Ralph," Rachel answered smiling brighter.

"We're too," Tori said as Jade sighed.

"Tori why don't you and Rachel go get us some snacks, I need to talk to Cat," Jade suggested as I inwardly cringed.

The two ran off leaving only us and an unaired question that I was sure as heck not ready to answer. We stood there for a couple of minutes before Jade motioned for me to follow her outside, and followed I did. When we were out of ear shot Jade turned to face me and crossed her arms over her chest.

"What's going on, why aren't you acting like you do at school?" She asked frowning, "You do know that if someone besides me and Rachel find out then you're screwed?"

"I know but…Rachel made a point earlier that maybe it's time for me to stop this sick little game, I mean I've almost come to enjoy messing with their minds," I said looking at the ground.

"You have? Hell I've been rubbing off on you," she said with a hint of pride.

"Not funny Jade," Cat yelled clenching her fist.

"Look Cat maybe you do need to stop this, but not all at once, just little by little and then before you know it you'll be acting like you are now and everyone will think that you've matured," Jade suggested making me nod.

She was write I did need to stop and doing it a little at a time would help ease people into the way I truly act so that it wouldn't freak them out. The movie seemed to take forever as I thought about what I would get rid of first and then it came to me, I needed at least to start wearing normal clothing. So the next Monday at school I didn't wear anything goofy, that caught peoples' attention and it was hard to convince them that I was 'maturing.' Thankfully they took the bait and it was simple after that to start changing little by little till I was finally able to act like I would around Jade and Rachel. However, every time I look at Tori, it seems as if she's smiling at some unknown secret that I didn't know, that was until I was pulled into the janitor's closet one Tuesday afternoon.

"What the hell?" I asked looking around only to find Tori standing there, "Tori!? Man, has Jade been rubbing off on you too?"

"So how long were you going to keep up that façade?" She asked smiling.

"W-what are you talking about?" I asked nervously.

"Jade told me when I asked her what was going on with you," Tori said shrugging her shoulders.

"SHE DID?"

"Only after I begged her to tell me and um…bribed her," Tori said with a blush.

"Tori Vega," I said with an amused look.

"Hey don't divert the conversation to me I asked you a question and damn it I want an answer," Tori said puffing out her cheeks.

Sighing I leaned against the door and rubbed my forehead wonder why Tori had to figure out that it was all a game, damn it I was going to have a talk with Jade after this. After telling Tori the entire story, although I was sure that Jade already told her, I explained the reasoning behind why I at first didn't want to break my facade. Tori then told me that she was glad that I was done messing with peoples' minds and then that I should leave that to her 'girl,' before leaving walking out of the closet. When I stepped out I noticed Rachel standing there smile at me before she took my hand and leading us to the Asphalt Café for lunch.

"So…I guess Tori knew?"

"Yep," I muttered, "Can we not talk about it, "I just want to focus on the salad that I'll be eating here in a minute."

Rachel nodded and followed me as we made our way towards our friends, knowing that it was the best answer she was getting out of me. I sat there eating and chatting with my friends happy that my game was over, that I was with the girl of my dreams that I originally didn't know about, and that I could finally look towards the future without any fear of people getting hurt.

Author Note:

This story is for 2006. Thanks for giving me the story title and because of that a story idea. I do have one request though and that's for people not to give me a hard time about grammar in my stories. I know you mean well but still, I'm not perfect and I really didn't care much for my English teachers so I didn't listen to them a whole lot. Anyway thanks for your reviews.

Falling Lillies.


End file.
